Kind of Friends
by with love - Elincia
Summary: They're getting along famously! Glee club thinks it's crazy how close they are. Then again, even Rachel knows how abnormal Quinn is behaving. Mild Lion!Quinn.


A/N: Because I really enjoy Lion!Quinn and I'd like to see more. Here's my contribute!

* * *

_"We're kind of friends, huh?"_

_"Kind of."_

* * *

Day 01

"Rachel."

The small brunette spins around. "Quinn! I'm happy to see you." She smiles, honestly ecstatic at being addressed by name and nothing insulting. They're developing a tentative friendship, but not once did she ever imagine how thrilling it'll be to actually have the blonde _want_ to be friends.

"You hug people, right?" The cheerleader almost looks shy.

Rachel isn't the type to say 'um' or 'uh' so she settles on blinking. Then she swiftly examines the other. Well, Quinn's short hair certainly has a more…wild flair to it (very sexy, she admits) and her eyes have a brighter shine to them. She's always extra gorgeous, so Rachel concludes that everything is normal. She beams, "Why, yes I do – eek!" In a blur, she is tugged into a warm embrace and, and nuzzling. Quinn is rubbing her face against hers and squeezing her waist. This is not normal. No.

"Quinn? Quinn. Please release me."

...

Day 02

Quinn literally tackles Finn out of the way when he tries to approach Rachel. She is smug about it too, Rachel can tell, but looks absolutely innocent as soon as she sees her. The blonde does a small, playful wave and skips off. The singer is baffled.

...

Day 03

"Let's hold hands."

Rachel isn't allowed a say because suddenly a soft pale hand slips into hers and interlaces their fingers. It would have been touching (and tolerable) if Quinn wouldn't stop growling at the students. Also, she kind of paused to kick Finn after roaring, "Rachel's only mating with me, get lost!" She doesn't understand what's happening.

Then the blonde delicately licks her cheek.

Oh, god.

...

Day04

"Do you like girls?"

That definitely stops her. "Is this because I have two dads, or is that a sincere question?" Rachel frowns.

Quinn holds up her hands in a defensive gesture. "Sincere," she answers.

She's silent for a moment, mulling, but decides to try anyway. "I'm not on good terms with many girls, so I've been leaning more towards boys. However, I do believe sexuality is fluid. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

The blonde thinks about it. "So if I asked you if we could have sex…"

"What? No!" Rachel is appalled.

"I was just saying – "

"_No_, Quinn." The brunette is not amused and briskly walks away.

Quinn's shoulders drop. "Maybe I should've shared some bacon with her like the spaghetti scene in Lady & the Tramp." She falters. "Wait, she's vegan."

...

Day 05 (Before the weekend)

There's a lot of staring today. In fact, more than usual. Rachel's never nervous, not even when chasing Finn or performing to a large audience, so she's desperate for it to stop. It's throwing off her A-game, after all! One finger tapping the journal on her lap (she likes writing her ideas down), she hesitantly says, "Quinn?" She is a little disheartened when the staring simply continues with no response. "Okay…" Rachel looks down uncomfortably and self-consciously scoots away. Her eyes snap up at the sound of a sigh and her jaw unhinges at the sight of Quinn now gazing at her dreamily, chin resting on top of a propped hand. What in Barbra's name is going on?

"This is so weird," Sugar speaks up.

The rest of glee club agrees. It's beginning to become routine to watch the two supposedly enemies act strangely with each other rather than everyone taking turns bursting into song.

"They should make out already; the sexual tension is making me horny."

Rachel almost whimpers when Quinn's lips slowly curve into a smirk. She kind of feels the urge to throw her journal at whoever suggested that nonsense.

...

Day 08 (After the weekend)

As soon as she enters the doors to McKinley High, she is swept off her feet and rushed through the hallway at breakneck speed. She shrieks, flinging her arms around Quinn's neck, "Where are you taking me? Let me down this instant, Quinn Fabray!"

Right after saying that, the cheerio chirps, "We're here!" She attempts to carefully set the brunette down but the girl huffs, tired of her antics, and jumps out of her arms.

Her mouth opens in an 'o' shape once she realizes she's at her locker. She turns around, guiltily spotting the hurt in hazel eyes. "You really didn't need to carry me all the way here, but…thank you." She is relieved when the happiness returns in those heavenly orbs. Then they whip to one side and narrow.

"Rachel's mine!" Quinn snarls at Jacob, who is creeping on them. Rachel isn't surprised when she starts hunting him down, dimly hearing the boy pleading for mercy.

...

Day 09

"Quinn, will you please find me a pencil? I don't know where mine went."

"Quinn, will you hold my books for a moment?"

"Quinn, stop caressing my thigh."

"Quinn, could you tie my laces for me?"

Glee club couldn't help gawking at their interaction. It's hilarious but also very disturbing to see Quinn fulfill Rachel's every whim.

Then they were cuddling.

"Rachel, Quinn, are you two…" Kurt trails off.

The brunette is unfazed. "She apparently likes to hold me. Personally, it's a lot better than trying to fend off her naughty hands."

"Rachel won't have sex with me," the cheerio states somberly.

"Looks like somebody has a gay parade in their pants." Santana rolls her eyes.

Puck is shaking his head. "I can't believe it," he breathes, eyes bulging. "This is so hot."

...

Day 10

She doesn't know how she got into this position. One second, she's practicing her number, the next Quinn strides in with a gleam in her eye and now they're up against the piano. She is bewildered at how affectionate the cheerio is and all the touching is officially making her hot. Rachel gasps when strong arms hoist her up, instinctively wrapping her legs around a slim waist. The trail of kisses down her neck is dizzying so she fights to focus on clearing her head, her hand coming up to entangle itself in Quinn's sex hair, pulling to have her halt.

"Rachel," she whines.

The brunette swallows. "Too fast."

"Too fast?" she repeats, confused.

The smaller girl nods. "You make me feel too much too fast."

This actually makes Quinn smile. "I thought that's how love is supposed to feel?"

Rachel swoons.

...

Day 11

"So, let me get this straight (even though you guys aren't - straight that is) anyway… You two are dating." Artie crosses his arms as the rest of glee club listens.

"Yes," the singer giggles, embarrassed at the attention.

"You're okay with her being possessive?" Finn demands.

"Honestly, it's kind of arousing…"

"You're both serious about this? I mean, you were all over each other but we thought it was a phase." Tina and Mike are surprised.

"Yes, we're taking things slow. Kind of."

"Sex soon?" Quinn purrs into her ear.

Everyone pretends to not have heard as Rachel's face went red.

"Anywho, Rachel, you better not hurt my girl. Quinn? Don't scare her away." Mercedes looks at them skeptically.

The pair eagerly pinkie promise.

Finally, Brittany pipes up, "Does that mean Rachel trumps bacon, Quinn?"

Before she could reply, Rachel interjects, "Actually, I'm having her give up bacon."

Everyone freezes when the hbic abruptly stands from her chair, ignoring that it clacked over in her haste. "Rachel?" Evidently, this was news to her.

The brunette raises an eyebrow. "Quinn?"

"Rachel."

"Quinn."

"_Rachel_," she growls.

"_Quinn_." She glares.

"How long are they gonna keep that up?" Sugar wonders, watching as they snap at each other.

"BACON!" Quinn roars.

"PUSSY!" Rachel screams.

Puck chokes, someone falls off their seat, another is laughing their ass off (probably Santana), and everyone else is silent.

"…sex?" the blonde asks hopefully.

"No bacon," Rachel warns.

"SEX!"

"YES!"

Mercedes throws her hands up. "Ain't nobody got time fo this shit."

* * *

A/N: Hope it was enjoyable! I kinda felt like I didn't write Lion!Quinn as crazy as she should have been lol hence, the 'mild' part.


End file.
